


The other way around

by Moahoa



Series: Life on a meteor [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moahoa/pseuds/Moahoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's crush is not as appropriate as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other way around

 

 

You swear he snorts. A full force giggle-induced snort. You can feel his body shake next to you, even though you've long since stopped tickling him. His face is actually red and you think you could almost mistake him for a human from this angle, a very pale sick human, but still so much alike...

 

He notices your stare and sends you a full-on glare, which would have been more effectful had it not been interuppted by a smile still tugging his mouth upward and obnoxiously loud gasps for air now and then.

 

”What... the … hell... is …. your … problem?!” He breathes.

 

You just shrug, because to be honest you don't even know what to say. It was a heat of the moment thing. Pinning a bro down for a tickle-fight is just part of being bro's. Besides thinking things through in general is for nerds.

 

He gives you an unamused expression, having almost caught his breath and honest to god reaches up and ruffles your hair as hard as he can even making a point of nudging your glasses a few times.

Eventually you have enough of his little attempt at paypack and grab his hand.

 

And holy shit his face is close. Like your pretty sure you could see his pores if he was human and trolls werent fucking weird and insect hybrid things. You suddenly feel a bit selfconcious, as you ponder if he's staring straight at the pimple that you tried to hide behind your bangs this morning. That puberty shit's just not cool.  
  
And he's smirking. Yep he must've found the pimple you think miserably, while masking your internal groan with a well-timed eyebrow.

 

Your thoughts soon tire of the all to familiar self-hate and you find your eyes succioned cupped to the trolls mildly unattractive lips. The dark grey skin sort of remind you of a corpse. Though you still can't help but wonder if they're as soft as your own, if they'd become as red as yours if bruised... You mull so much over it that you don't even notice yourself leaning in. You swear you didn't. Not until Karkat stops you.

 

You are so close now you can feel his breath on your face and your mind decides to send you really uncomfortable intrusive thoughts about going the extra mile and closing the just frustrating gap, 'cause like halfassing it just feels wrong somehow. But you never would because Karkat's hand is on your chest, gently stopping any chance of moment in that direction.

 

”Dave?”

You feel a bit nacious all of a sudden but shove it down to whatever dark hole the intrusive thoughts came from. Instead you feel a slight chill replace it. _Too much irony 2k13_ your mind yells unhelpfully.

 

”Dave... I'm … I don't... I'm sorry.”

They're just words. They can't hurt you. They shouldn't. It's. Not. Possible.

But right now, your chest feels like it's on fire and as if it's frozen at the same time.

If you weren't 16 and fucking ripped, you'd seriously think you were having some sort of a heart attack or like perhaps a full on seizure.

 

But message loud and clear, no alien lips for you.

Who even cares? You were just a bit curious. It's just... it was just...

 

Your throats is so dry all of a sudden. It hurts oh god it hurts.

 

Whatever, you don't give a fuck anyway.

 

There is a stinging in your eyes and pounding in your ears that makes you feel like you've just run a marathon.

 

Whatever.

 

You retreat inwards and take a deep breath through your nose. Then ollie the fuck out of there.

 

”No worries kitkat. I was just messin.” You spit out way harsher than you intended as you practically run out of the living room.

But it's the truth so... whatever. It is.

 

 


End file.
